


The Bodies

by TinyTris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Medical Examiner, OC, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTris/pseuds/TinyTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juniper Harrow was practical. Never one to believe in ghosts or spirits. She dismissed monsters as silly things kids thought hid under beds and in closets. She had gone through years of medical schooling and trusted science to prove everything. After two men show up in her office one late night, her entire world is changed. Monsters are real. Very real. And apparently, this was just the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night to Remember

Another long day at work. It wasn’t all that bad, but it was getting to the end of the shift and Juniper just wanted to go home. She hadn’t had much sleep in the last week. More and more people started showing up in her office and it took forever to examine them all. They all had something in common. They seemed to be attacked by some kind of animal and the part of the brain, that contains the hypothalamus and pituitary gland, seemed to be missing. Oh, yes. They were all dead as well.

To better explain this, Juniper Harrow, or June, works in a morgue. She’s a medical examiner, meaning that she examines the bodies of those recently deceased when the police and detectives aren’t quite sure what killed them. She performs autopsies, records her findings, runs some stuff to forensics occasionally. After all is done, she sits down and adds all of the information she’s gathered to come to a conclusion on the cause of death and manner of death.

But with all of these bodies lately, she couldn’t tell what was the manner of death. The cause of death was more often than not the person bleeding out after their throat was bitten in to. Sometimes the head was bitten in to first and they would bleed to death over that. Either way, the deaths were classified as ‘unnatural’ The manner of death, though, was a mystery. Other than being attacked by an animal, she couldn’t say much more. June had been looking over her recordings and findings all day, still not coming up with a better, more accurate conclusion.

It was almost 11:30 p.m. and she had started the day at around 10:00 in the morning. June sighed. She should probably be getting home soon. Her cat might be missing her. Azazel, the cat, didn’t really like when June was at her job for more than eight hours. Working as she does, though, she could never really know how long she’d be at work. June stood up from her desk and began packing her things when she heard footsteps. She ran a hand through her short, brown hair, hoping that this was just a coworker saying hello.

Alas, her luck wouldn’t permit just a short greeting. Two men in suits were brought to her area of work by one of the officers. “Dr. Harrow, this is Agent Page and Agent Plant. They’re from the FBI and they’d like to take a look at your findings.” The man, officer Jordan, smiled as he introduced them. The two agents nodded and showed their badges.

“Thanks, Jordan. Hey, are we still on for netflix at your house on friday?” Juniper grinned. Jordan was her best friend ever since she’d begun working here. He nodded with a grin as well and stalked off, his eyes lingering on the two agents. “Alright, what can I do for you two gentlemen today?” She flashed a smile, trying to hide how tired and frustrated she was.

The tall one with longer brown hair stepped forward and spoke, “We were told there were multiple people killed in the same exact way.”

June nodded “They looked as if they were attacked by an animal but…” she trailed off, debating whether or not to tell them her speculations.

“But?” The shorter one with green eyes asked. “Dr. Harrow, do you know something else?”

Eyeing the two men she prodded, “I’m not sure, Led Zeppelin.” She grinned. The two man shared a slightly concerned glance before looking back to her with caution. “Page and Plant? Like Jimmy Page and Robert Plant? Come on, that was a good one.” No further reaction from them. “Alright. The victims died in the same way, that’s true. They do look like they were attacked by an animal but on each body the exact same part of the brain is missing. I don’t think any animals are that smart.”

The agents gave each other a look that seemed to say ‘ah’ and June narrowed her eyes. “Alright, agents, do you know something else?” She put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin hoping that she looked at least a little intimidating. “Because I don’t like that I have to put the manner of death down as ‘unnatural’ and not know what the unnatural thing was.”

Agent Page looked at the taller man, Agent Plant with an unreadable expression. Then back to her, and Plant spoke “Look, Dr. Harrow-.”

“Juniper Harrow. You can call me June.” She nodded for him to go on.

“Look, June, there’s some things in this world that aren’t natural.” He paused to try and read her expression. She looked calm.

Juniper Harrow was anything but calm in that moment. Not only were two very attractive men in her office, but they seem to know what could have killed these people. Now, June was never raised to believe in supernatural things like ghosts and vampires, but it sounded like that’s what these two were getting at. “There are plenty of unnatural things in this world, agent. It depends on your point of view.” She stated simply.

The agents looked slightly taken aback. June guessed that they didn’t get an answer like that very often. Agent Page spoke next, “Do you believe in ghosts?” Was all he asked. He searched her face carefully. She hadn’t moved a muscle. June just continued to stare, urging him to explain further. “Well, things like ghosts, ghouls, etc. They’re all real.”

“Are you telling me that a ghost killed these people? I find that a bit hard to believe, agent.” Juniper was starting to think this was a prank.

Plant shook his head, “No, not a ghost but, um, a monster.”

A monster. That’s it. She was done. June was tired and it was probably already past midnight. She calmly looked away and began gathering her things again. Silent all the while. The agents watched her, confused. “Now, let’s say I believe what you just told me, agents. Do you know what sort of monster would kill people in such a way?” Her eyebrow was quirked up in questioning.

“Well, we have a suspicion. We think… We think it’s a kitsune.” Page said warily. 

Really? A kitsune? Like from Japanese lore? Now she just thought they were insane. June was the curious type, though, and wanted more out of these two. “Alright. A kitsune. Like one of the things that soul is bound to a shrine in Japan? How did something like that get here, to Colorado? I’m having trouble believing this. Do you have proof?”

An awkward silence filled the room. One of the agents were about to speak when he was interrupted by the sound of the flapping of wings. Suddenly a deep voice sounded from behind her, “I found what you may have been looking for.” 

Two and a half years June had taken self defense lessons. In all those two and a half years, nothing prepared her for a man to just appear out of thin air. Her eyes widened as she whipped around only to be face to face with a man in a trench coat. He had piercing blue eyes that looked as if he could see through her. June did the most logic thing she could think of. She threw a sizable chunk of brain in a container at the man. He side-stepped and easily avoided it. Juniper felt like screaming but the only noise that came from her was a whimper. It sounded almost like a squeal, though.

“Cas, I told you not to do that in public! You scared the poor woman half to death.” Agent Plant chastised. 

Something clicked in June’s mind. She turned slowly, with the deadliest glare she could conjure up, and look directly at the agents. “You know him?” They nodded, “I guess… I have to believe you. I’m not going to say I’m not freaked, because under this emotionless bitch face is a screaming woman. Right now I want you to do something for me.” June said, ice dripping from the calm in her voice. “I want you to stop lying to me. That includes your names and whatever the hell is going on! This is insane.” She whispered that last part to herself.

The ‘agents’, if they even were agents, shared a glance before the shorter one said, “I think it’d be better to talk somewhere else. Know any good bars?”

 

It’s too late for this, June thought to herself. But there she was, in a bar with two men that she met only today talking about things she never thought were real. The other man, who turned out to not actually be a man, but an angel named Castiel, had exchanged information with the two men and left. The two men across the booth from her weren’t actually agents. They were brothers, named Sam and Dean, and they hunted unnatural beings. That being from a simple restless soul to Lucifer himself. 

Some of the things they had said actually explained a lot of cases she hadn’t been able to solve over the years. There was a man who had been sucked dry of all of his blood. Apparently vampires were real. There was the woman who smelled faintly of sulfur that had killed her two sons and then drowned herself. Demons were real too, apparently. Dr. Juniper Harrow, forensic medical examiner, known for her humor and practicality, was stuck at a booth in a bar and talking about monsters. It was insane. She must be going insane. Maybe it was all a dream and she’d wake up in her bed with her cat by her on the pillow. A dream. June pinched her arm and then squeaked quietly when she felt pain. Not a dream. Shit. Time for another beer.

“So a fox creature thing killed all those people in my morgue?” June punctuated the sentence with a swig from her bottle. She had on her casual clothes now that she had left work. Simple flats, some jeans that fit her legs rather well, a tank top that hugged her curves, and a jacket with an anime character on it. The night was going too crazy for her to stay in her work clothes. Who knew, maybe she’d go home with someone tonight to forget the troubles of the day. 

Dean nodded, “Yep.”

A drop of beer slid down the outside of the bottle in June’s hand. She stared at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world before quietly asking, “Can we kill it?”

That earned a chuckle from Dean and a concerned glance from Sam as he said, “Dean and I can. I don’t think you want to get wrapped up in all of this.” 

Interesting thought, but June had her mind set. She wasn’t going to play hero, by ny means, but she was so damn curious. She wanted to see what made the thing tick. How it survived off of the brain of a human. June wanted to dissect it. “Ha, that’s funny. I don’t recall me actually caring about what you think about me.” That came out harsher than intended. She blamed it on the beer and the stress.

“Damn, Sammy.” Dean whistled with a sly grin on his lips. “June, I know you wanna do good or whatever but-.”

He was cut off by and olive skinned hand gesturing for him to stop. “That’s nice and all, but no. I want to do an autopsy on it. You hunters, from what I gather, just up and leave bodies either at the scene or burn them or whatever. I want to see inside the body of this thing. You said it survives on the pituitary gland. I want to know how. I want to know a lot of things about a lot of things and I’ll be damned if I let two fake agents stop me.” June pursed her full lips in a final warning before finishing off her drink. “See you at the morgue tomorrow then, Led Zeppelin.” She tossed the money for the food and drinks on the table along with a good tip.

The Winchester boys watched her go. She didn’t look back, just walked on out after saying goodnight to the waiter that had served them. Dean looked back at his younger brother. “I think I like her.” 

 

Three in the morning. Juniper had at least five hours to go before she had to get back to work. Azazel the cat hopped up onto the arm on the couch so he could nuzzle her hand. “Hey, bud. Sorry I was out so late. It’s been a long day.” Maybe she should take a shower. Just a quick one so she didn’t have to do it when she woke up. The bathroom was cold when she got out of the shower and she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. It was probably the stress catching up to her. Or that was what she thought before her back door was busted open, revealing a man she’d never seen before. She was on the bottom floor of an apartment building that had terrible security. Someone was bound to break in. She had just hoped it wouldn’t be her place.

June was only in shorts, a sports bra, and a long shirt over that. She restrained from screaming and grabbed for something she could use as a weapon. The only actual weapons, save for a few knives in the kitchen, she had were a handgun from her mother and a sword from her grandfather. She never really liked the thought of violence but she also wasn’t going to sit here and die without a fight. Her breathing became shallow as footsteps approached the door. The only thing June had to protect herself was a piece of piping that had been left in the bathroom after a plumber had fixed her sink. It wasn’t much but she hoped dearly that it would distract the man long enough for her to get a real weapon. 

No movement. No sound. Azazel had ran somewhere away from the man. Good. There was a silence over the house that she had never experienced before. It wasn’t calm. It was horrifying. It was anxious. It was waiting for her to make the wrong move. It was her swan song. 

The mirror facing the door showed a shadow. Then the face of a man. No, not a man. He had the characteristics of a fox. Eyes slitted, fur here and there, and claws that looked like they could tear her in half. They probably could. June was so still she could have sworn her heart stopped beating. Then the door swung open all of the way and she slammed the pipe down onto the creature’s head with all of her might. It shrieked and grabbed for its injured head. There was a growl and June darted out of the bathroom into her bedroom. Her gun was in the bedside drawer. The gun was loaded but it’s safety was on. She fumbled a bit before gripping it tightly, trigger finger ready. 

An awful noise spread throughout the house accompanied by what sounded like a roar. The creature lunged at her through the open door to her bedroom. She shot towards it’s head, then it’s chest, the it’s stomach. The headshot should have killed it but she missed. The shot to the heart hit it’s target along with the one to the stomach. It yowled in pain and crumpled to the floor. June didn’t let go of her gun and reached for her phone. 

It wasn’t dead. It was injured, but she could see it breathing. Should she risk running to the door to escape? June couldn’t think of any other option. She held the gun tight and was about ready to run when a glint caught her eye. Maybe she would get somewhere with it. Grabbing it’s hilt, she bounded to the door as fast as she could manage. Juniper jumped over the body of the creature, hoping to reach freedom. But claws wrapped around the calf of her left leg and she was thrown to the floor. A scream managed to escape her throat as her leg was being used to pull her towards the monster. Panic mode set in. June did whatever she could. She kicked, she shot, she punched, she bit until finally, she drove the sword into it’s chest. It stopped moving. Juniper didn’t waste time to see if it was finally dead. She grabbed the sword and tore it out. Then she ran, or limped, out the door it had came through. There was a voice, no, two voices.

Those voices were familiar. June gazed over her shoulder in the direction of the voices. Two tall figures came from the shadows. As soon as the light hit them, she breathed a sigh of relief and fell to the ground. Sam and Dean. The next moments went past her in a blur. She remembered the faces of the brothers, full of concern. Sam had rushed over to look at her while Dean ran inside to check the house, she assumed. The adrenaline subsided and she could fully feel the pain in her leg. That snapped her out of her daze pretty quickly. “Shit!” She cursed. 

“June, are you alright? What happened?” Sam tried to talk to her but she was busy trying to fix a makeshift bandage. She tore off part of her shirt and wrapped it tightly around the leg, wincing. Sam kept trying to get her to talk to him. 

Finally Juniper looked him in the eye. “Sam if you don’t shut your damn mouth I can guarantee that you will be much worse off than I am when I’m done with you.” She practically growled. “Now I need you to get me to the hospital or clinic, whatever is closest and has the proper tools. I can fix this up myself but I have to do it fast or I’ll pass out.” Sam was shocked. Normally, people were screaming and crying and freaking out. June was freaked out, of course, but she pushed those feelings of fear aside to deal with them later. Right now she had to get medical attention.

Dean came back outside with a shocked look. He came to June’s side and saw that she was ushering Sam about something. Her leg was torn up and she was losing blood. Fast. June noticed him. “Dean, thank god, alright so I need to get to a hospital or something-.”

“I have a better idea.” Dean cut her off. She was about ready to rip his head off when she heard the familiar sound of wings flapping. Castiel rounded around to face her front. There was almost no emotion in his face as he brought a hand up to her forehead. June was too exhausted to argue as she slipped into darkness.

 

Birds. June heard birds chirping outside. Her eyes fluttered open to stare at a pale yellow ceiling. That was not her ceiling. She sat up immediately only to realize that she was in a motel room. Someone was in the shower and there was another body sleeping on the bed next to hers. Juniper ripped the blanket off of her and examined her leg. Nothing there. Not even a scar. She gasped, making the person in the other bed stir. They sat up and she recognized who it was. “Dean?” She whispered.

“Wha…?” He said sleepily, sitting up all of the way. “June what do you remember?” He came to his senses.

June thought for a moment and recalled the day before. “Well. I met you and Sam. You told me monsters were real. Then I met and angel. Then I went home and took a shower. Then the monster you told me about came into my home and attacked me. I shot it in the chest and stomach and when that didn’t work I tried to run. It grabbed me by my leg. I stabbed it right where the heart is supposed to be located, at least on humans. It stopped moving and I booked it out of there.” She said rather calm. It was only a second before she realized what she had said and hugged her knees to her chest. “That was the second most terrifying thing to ever happen to me.” A few tears escaped her eyes, despite her attempts to stop them.

Dean shifted awkwardly from the bed he was on to the one she claimed. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. June did nothing. He contemplated pulling away until he saw more tears fall from her eyes. June leaned into his touched as the tears kept streaming down her face. She wasn’t sobbing. Her face was serious. Focused. But the tears continued.

She was calmer by the time Sam came out of the shower. He walked into the room and saw June sitting on the edge of the bed and Dean rubbing her back. The older brother’s eyes pleaded for help in comforting the woman. “Hey, June. Are you alright?” Sam repeated his question from last night as he crouched in front of her. She didn’t move except her eyes as they fell to gaze into his. Something about his concerned face hit home with June. She launched herself at him and finally full on cried into his chest. Sam looked at his older brother in slight confusion. Dean just shrugged.

 

“I’m sorry.” She said when her tears ran dry. Neither of the brothers knew why she was apologizing. June shook her head. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you at first. And I’m sorry for taking up a bed. You could have left me at my apartment, that would have been alright.”

The older Winchester clapped and hand on her back softly. “We couldn’t do that with that thing there. Also the police might have been on their way.

June slapped her forehead. “Dean. I work for the police, remember?” Then she got an idea. “I need to get to work right now!” She sprang to her feet. “Hey, how far away is this place from my house?” 

Sam looked confused but answered, “Ten minutes maybe?”

“I can give you a lift.” Dean offered. June gladly accepted and was almost bouncing out the door. 

When she spotted the car that Dean had unlocked, her mouth dropped. It was a beautiful impala. June slid into the passenger’s seat and buckled, taking in the appearance of the interior. There was some bags of candy here and there but it was fairly well kept aside from that. Dean seemed pleased that she like the car. He put it in reverse and backed out of the parking space, heading to June’s apartment. 

No one was there, but there was police tape everywhere. June rolled her eyes and walked right under it into her house. The body was gone. It was probably at the morgue right now. She almost squealed in delight. 

Waiting for June wasn’t as long as Dean had thought it would be. She went in and came out pretty fast. “So why are you all giddy, miss coroner?”

June frowned. “One, I am a medical examiner which takes years of schooling to achieve while anyone can be a coroner. Second, I get to do an autopsy on something that isn’t human. I’m excited!” She had almost completely forgotten that she was also the one that it had attacked and that she was the one that killed it.

“I’ve never seen a woman so happy to cut open a body.” Dean mused.

“Well then, you’ve never seen a woman like me.” Juniper Harrow was an interesting woman indeed.


	2. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June learns more about the life the Winchesters lead and a little more about her own life, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, so for some reason I keep thinking this is an x reader fanfic, so you might catch mistakes like that here and there. If you want, I may write and x reader fanfiction in the future but for now it's just OC's.  
> Thank you for reading and leave some feedback!  
> Thanks for stopping by.

As soon as the car stopped June ran out of the car. She rushed through the back door of the morgue. Pushing past the large door she entered her familiar scene. Her assistant had already set up the body for examination. It looked human again. June wondered how exactly that had happened. She took off her jacket and set it on a coat hanger. The door behind her opened again and Dean walked through. “Hey, I thought you were just going to go back to your motel room.” She commented while putting on her lab coat.

“I was going to but then I thought, you know, you kinda finished our job here for us. So now I’ve got nowhere to go and some time to waste. Might as well waste it with someone interesting.” Dean shrugged.

June nodded and looked around. The assistant wasn’t around. He was a young man who was just starting out in his career. His name was Nick, though June called him Nicky, he had bright blue eyes and sandy blond hair. Nick was nice and sort of shy, but charismatic. June liked him well enough. Now she was just wondering where he was. The body was obviously ready to begin the autopsy on and no one else would have done it. So where was he now?

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Nick walked through the office doors with two cups in his hands. “Hey, Dr. Harrow, I got you some coffee-. Oh.” He noticed Dean behind her as he placed the cups on her desk. “I didn’t know we’d have company, do you want anything…”

Dean put out his hand, “Agent Page and no, thanks, I’m fine.” He flashed a smile at the young man in front of him.

“Well, nice to meet you, Agent Page. If you don’t mind my asking, what made you come here?” Nick took a sip of his drink. June guessed that it was tea with on sugar in it, Nick’s usual.

“He and his partner came around yesterday to see the findings on the weird bodies we’ve been getting. He’s here today for a… follow up.” June made it up as she went, though the first part wasn’t exactly a lie. “Nicky, I’m going to start on the autopsy, will you write down what I say?” Of course he would, it was his job.

A simple nod and Nick was out the door to look for his pen and pad of paper. Normally, whatever June found, Nick would write down and then she would transfer it to a more formal document. Dean clicked his tongue and grinned, “Seems like a nice kid. You two ever uh..” He stopped when he saw the ice forming on June’s glare. “Nevermind.” He pursed his lips.

Soon, Nick was back with his pen and paper. Luckily he hadn’t heard what Dean had said. “Alright, Agent, if you wouldn’t mind putting on some gloves. You’re going to help out.”

“Do I not get a say in this?” Dean slightly cringed. He obviously wasn’t squeamish, but this wasn’t how he thought his afternoon would start.

June cracked a smile and threw a pair of gloves at him, “Nope.” She looked at the body in front of her. Just yesterday this man- no, this creature had been alive. Now it was dead - by her hands - and lying in her morgue. A shudder ran down June’s spine. It was in self defense, sure, but it felt odd. She’d never killed anyone or anything for that matter. She pushed the thought aside and began cutting from the left shoulder to the middle of the sternum. This was repeated on the other side. Then she cut downwards, towards the belly button. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That is, until she saw something in it’s chest. It’s heart didn’t look like a human heart, but an animal heart. In fact, the placement was more like an animal’s vital organs than a human’s. That wasn’t the strangest part, however. There were several spiral markings all across it’s sternum, ribcage, and organs. June looked up at Nick, who was more interested in looking at Dean than the body, much the her releif. “Hey, Nicky, how about you go to that really great donut place that I love and bring me back a couple?” She hastily suggested.

Confusion passed over Nick’s face as he looked at the clock. “Doctor, it’s only 12:30, the place doesn’t open for another half an hour.”

Shit. “Alright, then go on a break and then go get me those donuts, ok? The agent and I have something… private to discuss…” June glanced at Dean who looked just as surprised as Nick. Both of the men seemed to want to say something but June stopped them. “Please? It’s, ah, confidential. FBI stuff.” Probably not convincing, but Nick nodded none the less and set on his way. 

As soon as she was sure that Nick was gone, June whipped around and dragged Dean to the corpse. “Look at this, do you know what this is?” But Dean just shook his head. “You’ve never seen something like this before?” She stopped to think. “Does Sam know anything about this?”

All Dean did was stare at her for a few seconds. Then he spoke up. “Why do you seem so interested in this?”

“I… I don’t know. I guess I’m just so used to human bodies that this is just… too weird. I’m curious.” It wasn’t a lie. It wasn’t the full truth either. The markings on the body matched those that were on the sword at her home. It was something that had been passed down the family for years. Her biological family, that is. June was orphaned at the age of twelve and adopted by friends of her parents. All she had left of them. 

Well that and- she gasped - how could she have forgotten? Azazel, her old cat that had been with her for years. She had been too busy to think when she went to her house for clothes earlier. “I need to get home.” It came out as a whisper She ripped off her lab coat and gloves. June went as fast as she could. She would need a ride to her house. “Dean, get your car ready.”

The green eyed man was confused to say the least, but followed her orders. Once inside the car he spoke up. “So what, did you forget your bra or something?” 

Nothing came from June for awhile. Not even a glare or smirk. Dean decided to leave it. They finally arrived at her apartment and June went sprawling for the door. The lock was busted. “Hey, buddy, where are you?” She called quietly once in her living room. A soft meow came from behind the couch. Azazel’s head poked up from the cushions. He mewed happily and padded towards his owner.

“We came here for a cat?” Dean scoffed.

“He isn’t a cat, he’s my family. I’ve had him since I was a baby.” June pat Azazel’s head.

Dean was taken aback. “How old are you?”

A huff escaped the medical examiner’s lips. “Rude, but I’m 29. I’ll have you know I’m often mistaken for being younger.”

“You’ve had that cat for 29 years?! Cats only live to be like 15! If you’re lucky maybe 17. No cat lives for almost 30 years.” He grabbed June’s arm and pulled her away from a confused kitty. Azazel hissed at Dean, thinking he was going to hurt his owner.”It’s gotta be some sort of monster.”

June ripped her hand from Dean’s grasp and yelled, “What’s wrong with you? Maybe he’s just really healthy!” But even she was starting to wonder what was up. “Zeze, You’re just a normal cat, right? Nothing like this big mean man is saying. Right?” Azazel made a sound that was almost like a sigh.

“I’m sorry to disappoint, Dear June, but I suppose I cannot hide for any longer.” The sand coloured cat purred. June stumbled backwards as her cat turned into a man wearing old-time Egyptian clothing. “I am not a normal cat. Nor is my name that which you gave me. My name is Maahes.” The cat, or man, offered a hand to help her up.

If anyone else had experienced what June just had, they’d be screaming. At this point, however, June wasn’t really surprised by anything. She was emotionally numb right now. Water was suddenly splashed on Azazel’s- or Maahes’ face. He wiped at it and shook his head. “Ah, the elder Winchester. I thank you for protecting my Dear Juniper, but I am not a demon. I’m Maahes, a god of ancient Egypt. A feline-like god who doesn’t appreciate water being thrown at his face.”

“I don’t care what you are or who you are, I don’t trust you. Why have you been with June all of this time? What’s your plan?” Dean stepped forward. He hadn’t had many good times with gods and goddesses. He wasn’t going to treat Maahes any differently.

Maahes chuckled, “I do suppose you would assume I had a hidden agenda. Well, I don’t. Many, many years ago I was traversing through this little town. I was curious to see why so many people come to this country.” He began to walk around with his hands clasped behind his back. “I stumbled upon a helpless man in an alley. He called for assistance. I’m not normally one for helping out strange men, but let’s just say this one caught my eye.” Maahes glanced at June, who was intrigued with his story. That only encouraged him. 

“I helped this broken man back to a building that he claimed was his house. It wasn’t very… homely to say the least, but he seemed relaxed when we got there. I planned to leave this man at the will of nature but one more thing got my attention.” He stepped towards June and set a hand against her cheek. She didn’t know why, but it felt familiar. Warm. “A small human child on a blanket lying on the floor. She was small and pink in the cheeks. She reminded me of my mother, Baset. There was a fierce but curious look in her eyes.” 

June grabbed his hand and pulled it from her face, “What does this have to do with me?” 

The dark skinned man in front of her smiled, “That little girl was your grandmother. I looked after her for years until she had your mother and then she, you. Then I looked after you and I still do. I’m not called, ‘He who is true by her side.’ For nothing, dear.”

“Here I thought we were just checking up on a dumb cat.” Dean had to put in his two cents, “Why did you look after them? It couldn’t just be because of the look in that kid’s eyes.”

Maahes nodded, “That is not the only reason, no. I looked after your grandmother and mother for years. In turn for the protection I provided, they would assist me. Nothing too spectacular, simple huntings here and there.” He waved his hand as if to dismiss the thought.

This was all too crazy too fast. “What do you mean, my mom and grandma were hunters?” She laughed nervously. When Maahes didn’t say anything, June sat down on her couch.

“Oh my god. Monsters are real, my cat is actually some sort of god, and my mom and grandma were hunters. Great. Just great. These past two days have been nothing short of insane.” She cupped her head in her hands. “What am I going to do?”

Something furry poked at her elbow. June looked down to see her cat. Maahes was back in the form of her sandy coloured, amber eyed cat. “I guess I should call you Maahes and not Azazel, huh?” She didn’t notice Dean stiffen at that word. “Alright. I feel like I need to talk to someone who won’t turn into a cat and won’t threaten my pet.” She snapped her fingers. “Dean, you head back to your motel room and I’ll meet you there in a bit. I have some things to think about.”

“Woah, wait why are you going back to the motel? You should just stay here but not with… him.” Dean gestured at the cat on June’s lap.

June shook her head, “I was dragged into a world I didn’t even know existed two day ago. I need to know more. I want to know more. Now, I am going to shower and call in to work saying I had a family emergency. Go back to your motel room now.”

There was hesitation, but Dean agreed and left without another word. When June saw him drive off she slouched in her seat. “So, I guess we don’t need to do introductions or anything, huh?” She looked down at the ball of fur in her lap. “Alright Azazel- or Maahes, I guess, I’m going to go take a shower and then the two of us are going to get out of here.”

“What do you mean?” Maahes’ voice came out from the cat form in front of June. She was surprised but at this point, not shocked.

June pat him on the head, “I want to find out more about this life. I don’t think those Winchester boys are going to help me too much with that.” Then she smiled, packed a bag, and took to the shower. Maahes was confused and concerned, but he wasn’t going to stop June. He would let her do as she wished, but he would be there to protect her.


	3. Here We Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper Harrow just wanted to get the job done and get laid. Why is that so much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 in the morning, guys, gals, etc. so I'm terribly sorry if this seems off or all about.   
> Thanks for stopping by!

Eight months since that day and June had never gone back to meet the Winchesters at their motel room. It wasn't like she disliked them, but this was something she had to do on her own. She needed to know who she was and where she came from. It started simple. Researching, asking questions about certain things. But when she started to look deeper into the world of supernatural things, it wasn't long before she was swept further into it. Her grandmother and mother weren’t only hunters, they were witches too. Rogue witches weren’t every unnatural being’s friend.

Now she was in a small city in Indiana doing some research on a case. Three people had been killed in the same way, their hearts ripped from their chests. June was already prepared in her professional looking grey pencil skirt and white blouse accompanied by a grey blazer. She was about to get out of her ‘66 Chevelle SS when she heard a meow from beside her. “What, Maahes? I told you that I’ll be doing some interviewing and you can go to the library for research.”

“Alright, alright, but that wasn’t why I wanted to get your attention, dear. Look, doesn’t that car seem familiar?” Maahes’ tiny cat head nodded towards an Impala. “Be careful.”

June waved the thought away, “It’s been months, they probably forgot all about me. Alright I’m going to, see you in a few.” She kissed the top of the cat’s head. She saw him crouch and take on the form of a man before she entered the police station. 

A small lady was at the front desk. “Hello, I’m Agent Barton, FBI, I’m here to take a look at the serial murders.” June said with confidence. The lady smiled politely and lead her to an office.

“Two journalists are interviewing the chief right now, so please wait out here for now. Do you need anything? Water? Coffee? Oh, I’m Rachel, by the way.” Rachel reminded June of Nick. 

A smile spread across June’s lips, “Nice to meet you, Rachel. Some plain black coffee would be nice. I’ve been up for a few hours and could use the caffeine.” Rachel nodded and was on her way. A few moments later she was back with a steaming styrofoam cup in her hand and a napkin.

“Here you are, Agent Barton. I have to get back to the front desk but I’ll see you when you head out.” She waved and scampered off. 

Ten minutes had past since then. June was fixing her short hair that was held back by a few bobby-pins. Not the most professional hair style, but her natural bitch face and monotone voice left quite an impression. The door to the chief’s office opened and two tall men stepped out. June’s breath hitched in her throat and she hid her face, pretending to do her makeup. 

After stealing a few glances to make sure they were gone, June stood up and smiled at the chief. “Hello, I’d like to talk to you about the recent murders…”

 

Maahes was prowling around the block in the form of a tabby, looking for anything suspicious. He had been watching the Impala, hoping that it didn’t belong to who he thought it did. No, he wasn’t scared, but he was worried for June. They might have to skip this hunt and move on to another. Suddenly he caught a whiff of a specific scent. I wolf-like scent. Maahes scrunched up his nose and felt the hairs on his back stick up. He didn’t know who it was, seeing as there were people all around the square. A sigh came from behind him and he whipped around. 

“So the chief doesn’t have any idea what may have done it. Maybe we should have asked to see the bodies.” The tall Winchester said as he opened the door to the car.

The eldest Winchester scoffed, “Yeah, because they’d let two journalists see the bodies of a serial murder.” His brother shrugged and the car roared to life. It reminded Maahes of his days spent lazing around Egypt as a lion. The car pulled away and Maahes relaxed a bit.

He saw June exit the building just moments after the Winchesters had left. She look pleased but also slightly frantic. Maahes padded back to the Chevelle and hopped up onto the hood. “I believe you were right in assuming it was a werewolf, dear June.” he whispered as she drew near.

June nodded, “Good and you were right about that car looking familiar. I just saw the Winchester brothers posing as journalists. I don’t think they saw me.”

“Weren’t you the one who said they probably didn’t even remember who you are?” The cat purred in amusement.

“Oh, shut up and get in the back. I’m going to need you to look human for a bit.” Before Maahes could question it, June continued, “We’re going to ask the families a few questions.” With that, they both got into the car. 

They weren’t going to be too long. In, ask some questions, and out. All of the victims had been female’s under the age up 25. June assumed it was a preference. Maybe young blood had a different taste than older blood. Maahes had changed into a suit that matched June’s outfit. They both wore rings on their left hand. Almost all the time, they put on the front that they were a married couple. Mostly to avoid stupid people at bars who tried to flirt with them. Truthfully, though, the rings were cursed by June. Not ‘curse’, really, but they let the two know where the other was. It worked like a phone and a tracker but couldn’t be hacked into. It also prevented them being noticed as anything but normal humans, even though both were far from that.

As they walked towards the door of the first house, Maahes tried to sense if anyone was home. He couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. With a nod of approval from him, June knocked on the door. “Hello?, Mr. Salvech? FBI.” she said clearly.

The door opened to reveal a confused older woman. “Are you two here to question us about our grand daughter, too?” She spoke wearily. June offered a sad smile and a nod. The old woman opened the door to let them inside. The pair exchanged a look. “Here, sit down, would you like something to drink?” The woman, assumingly Mrs. Salvech, asked politely. 

“No thank you, ma’am.” Maahes and June both held up their badges, “I’m Agent Romanov and this is my partner, Agent Barton.” He spoke soothingly. Mrs. Salvech nodded after taking a good look at the badges.

Footsteps approached them. Mr. Salvech entered the room on a wheelchair. He was tailed by two more pairs of footsteps. Juniper’s heart almost stopped when she saw who’s footsteps they were. 

“Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Salvech, we’ll figure out who did this to Amy.” Sam said with a professional voice. He turned to leave with his brother when his eyes landed on the pair of ‘agents’. 

June cleared her throat, “I apologize, I didn’t know you’d already been questioned by some of our agents.” She said calmly to the elderly couple. “Agent Romanov and I will be on our way then, thank you for your time.” She turned on her heel and hurried out the door with Maahes at her side. As soon as they opened the door of the house, Maahes was back into his feline form and stalking across the street to start the car. 

A hand grabbed June’s elbow and her heart dropped. She was turned around and brought to the eyes of Sam and Dean Winchester. “Ah, agents.” She tried to play it off like she was actually an FBI agent. The looks in the brothers eyes didn’t change until Sam recognized her.

“June?” He said in disbelief. Dean’s face soon matched that of his younger brother’s. 

Nervous laughter escaped June as she tried to gently pull her arm from Dean’s grasp. “I don’t know who that is, my name is Barton-”

Dean growled angrily, “Cut the crap, June, what have you been doing? You never showed up at the motel and we couldn’t find you. Now you’re posing as an FBI agent?” He whispered the last part.

“I was promoted from M.E.?” she tried. Nope, didn’t work.

Realization came to Sam’s eyes, concern soon following it. “You’ve been hunting, haven’t you?” June didn’t reply but simply averted her eyes. She looked to her car and found Maahes in the window, ready to pounce. 

“I’m alright.” She mouthed to the cat, but he didn’t back down. She turned back to look at the brothers. “Look, yes, I’ve been hunting. I didn’t mean to, really, I didn’t. I just wanted to know more about my origins. Found out the hard way that announcing your grandmother and mom were both hunters is not the greatest thing to do…” 

“Dammit, June, what were you thinking? You were living a perfectly normal life. You had a job, friends, everything, so why?” Dean yelled, tightening his grip on her arm.

That hit June a little too hard, “ _Normal_? You mean seeing strange bodies show up in my morgue and you two coming along telling me that monsters exist? You mean my cat being a fucking god? My family being hunters? Yeah, that’s totally normal, Dean.” she spat and wrenched her arm away. “Look, I’ve got this case. You can go find another one.”

June stormed to her car, started the engine, and drove off without even looking back. She and Maahes had rented a room in a motel near by. It was darker out now, so they both figured it was a good time to turn in. The door of the room was dirty looking and the room itself smelled a bit funny, but it wasn’t too bad. “Not the worst place we’ve been, huh, Hessy?” She grinned at the cat by her feet.

“I truly wish you wouldn’t call me that. I am a god, you know.” He said over a yawn.

“Alright, sour puss, you can head in for the night. I’m going to go get some dinner. You want anything?” She asked, but Maahes was already asleep on the bed. June chuckled. She took out her sword and unsheathed it. The sword had apparently belonged to Maahes, but he had given it to her grandfather to protect her grandma when Maahes wasn’t around. Whatever was killed with it would not only die, but it’s soul would be claimed by the sword. June cleaned it and propped it against the bed. If she was going to get a bite to eat a sword wouldn’t help much. She settled for a gun. 

After changing into a black leather jacket, some blue jeans and sneakers, and a Kansas band t-shirt, June placed the gun behind her back and under her waistline in her jeans. She stretched and headed for the door. Maahes was still sleeping so she just pat him on the head and whispered goodbye. Juniper locked the door but not before checking her surroundings. All clear. It wasn’t like Maahes couldn’t look after himself, she just worried.

Music turned on as soon as she started the car. It was loud, but that’s how June liked it. She looked up good, cheap places to eat on her phone, picked a place, and started driving. Not ten minutes later she was pulling into the parking lot of a family diner. It was a small place, but the reviews said that the mashed potatoes were amazing. June loved a good helping of mashed potatoes. She positioned the gun under her waistline again and hopped out of the car. 

Stars peppered the cloudless sky. A cold breeze was sweeping through the parking lot. Just enough to make June pull her jacket around her a little tighter. When she opened the door to the diner she was greeted by a lovely aroma. June smiled and took a seat in the corner booth. There weren’t many people there, but it was a good amount to know she’d probably have to wait a bit longer for her food. That was alright, though. There was time to think. About the case and about who it might be. None of the victims seemed to be related other than they all went to the same place. _This_ place. It wasn’t a huge bar or anything, more like a small pub, but that was the only relation between them. The women had never even met each other more than maybe once or twice. That happened in smaller towns, though. 

June had been looking down at the menu when two pairs of shoes stopped just inside her line of vision. She looked up slowly to reveal the Winchesters. “Damn, and here I thought I’d have a nice peaceful meal.” She murmured under her breath. “Hey, sit down, have some coffee.” She smiled brightly at them.

Immediately Dean responded by sitting across from her. Sam hesitated but followed suit. “June, we didn’t mean to make you angry.” Sam started to explain.

“It’s fine, Sam. You don’t want other people getting hurt and yadda yadda but why do you think I’m doing what I am? No, I didn’t intend to get this far in, but you can’t have a normal life once people realize your family was full of _hunters_.” June shrugged and sipped her black coffee. A waitress with long blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes approached the group, smiling flirtatiously at the men in front of June. She rolled her eyes but smiled at the woman, “Hi, I’d like some pancakes and eggs. No bacon, please. What do you two want? It’s on me.”

The brothers were confused at first but Dean answered with, “Whatever kind of pie you have. This guy will take a salad, right Sammy?” He clapped his brother on the shoulder.

As the waitress walked away June couldn’t suppress the giggle that left her, “Sammy? That’s a cute nickname.”

“Dean is the only one who calls me that…” Sam trailed off, looking a bit awkward. Dean grinned at his little brother and pat him on the back before turning back to June.

“So,you’re a hunter now, huh? I didn’t expect that little coroner to go from examining dead bodies to making them.” The older brother quirked up an eyebrow.

June flinched at the word. “I am- er, I was a medical examiner, which is different.” She folded her hands in her lap. “I said it before, but I didn’t mean to become one. I just got wrapped up into it by my family I guess.”

Dean nodded, “I know how that feels…”

“At least you had your dad to train you. My dad left me and mom alone and then when she passed, I had no one.” June slapped her cheeks lightly with her hands and smiled, “Enough about that, though, I thought I told you that I had this case.”

Sam decided to speak up again, “You did, but we got here first so. Finder’s keepers loser’s weepers.” He said with a hint of playfulness in his voice. June lightly shoved his foot under the table, “Ow, rude.”

The waitress was back with the food and more coffee and June couldn’t have been happier. She had come in here thinking about mashed potatoes but once she saw that they serve breakfast at night, she couldn’t help herself. A small piece of paper was under June’s plate. It was a phone number. “I think this might be for one of you two…” she didn’t finish because she saw the waitress wink at her from across the room. June grinned and shoved the paper in her pocket. “Nevermind, guess I might get lucky tonight.”

“Wait, you’re…?” Dean started.

June shook her head. “I do who I want, when I want, with their consent. I’m not putting a label on myself. I’ve been with people from every aspect.” She winked at the two men. Sam laughed and Dean grinned at her. June shook it off and continued, “So if you’re not going to leave this case to me then i guess we’re working together on this. What d'ya got so far?” She shoveled a forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

“Well,” Sam had to speak since Dean’s mouth was full of pie, “We don’t know who it is yet, but we think it may be a werewolf.” 

Another forkful of pancakes in her mouth meant June couldn’t speak but she could nod in agreement. After she swallowed and took a gulp from her coffee she put in her information, “It’s a werewolf alright, Maahes said he’d found the scent of one earlier. The only correlation I found between the women was that they went to the same club. I think it might be a bartender or a frequent customer, but I don’t know for sure. The victims were all under 25 so I can’t use myself as bait, but we can still keep a close eye on young women at the bar. I’m sure you’ll be great at that, Dean.” Sam laughed again but Dean made a ‘what, me?’ face. 

“Would you like the bill?” A sweet voice came from beside them. The waitress was back. 

June smiled and said, “Sure, sugar, thank you.” The woman giggled at June and skipped back to behind the counter. June watched her go, biting her lip. She turned back to the brothers to find them both looking at her with an eyebrow raised. “What? I can have a little fun sometimes. Screw off.” 

Both of them raised their hands in an innocent gesture and composed themselves by the time the waitress was back with the bill. It had the time she got off of work on the back. June paid it and left a sizable tip for her, sure to be back later. 

“Alright, little miss flirt, what do you say we do about that werewolf?” Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the Impala.

June looked back through the window of the diner and replied with, “I might be out of commission for tonight, boys. Tell you what, though, I’m staying at the motel not three miles from here, how about we meet up tomorrow and discuss this, yeah?” 

“You’ll actually be there this time?” Dean challenged, much to June’s dislike. She growled at him but exchanged numbers, smiled, and walked back to her Chevelle. 

“Goodnight boys, see you tomorrow!” She waved without looking back at them.

Sam looked at his brother, “I think I like her.” He mimicked.

 

It was already time for the waitress from earlier to get off of work and June was ready. She hadn’t gotten some action for awhile and this was going to be fun. Maahes was always out and about at this time of night. Cats are nocturnal, after all. June had a good few hours before he’d be back in the motel room.

Pulling up to the diner for the second time that night, June looked for the woman. She saw her with tight black jeans on and a nice pink blouse. Oh, she liked this woman’s style. June hopped out of the car and strode towards the waitress. “June.” she introduced herself.

“Debby.” The woman smiled. “So do you flirt with girls often or is this a first time thing?” Debby had a cute northern accent.

June smirked, “I dabble in just about everything. Sorry if that’s not your style.” She winked.

Debby smirked right back and got closer to June, “I see nothin’ wrong with it.” She shrugged.

 

They had gone back to Debby’s house because 1, she had a house and 2, June wasn’t sure bringing someone back to a motel room full of guns was a good first impression. The two had barely gotten through the front door when Debby had pushed June against the wall. Now, June was around 5’8” and the woman in front of her was probably 5’4” without heels but damn, June did not mind this. 

Things had began to heat up when June noticed something sharp against her thigh. Considering she had been with girls her weren’t necessarily born girls, June thought nothing of it. That was, until it pierced her skin. She let out a cry and rolled away from Debby, who had by then transformed into a full on werewolf. “Shit, you were cute too!” June hissed and reached for her gun only to realize that it was still in her pants. Her pants which were on the floor behind the monster in front of her. “Oh damn.”

Claws and all, Debby launched herself towards June. “I’m flattered that you think I look younger than 25, but I’m actually 30 in two weeks!” She grunted as Debby landed on her. June kicked her off. The monster shook her head and wailed as June clipped her in the shoulder with a silver bullet. She had only missed because she was trying to get her pants on at the same time. Debby lounged at her again, knocked the gun from her hand, and dragged her claws from the bottom of her ribcage to the opposite side of her hip. “Dammit.” June cursed. She was pinned. The most she could do was block with her arms, which were getting scratched to hell. Her foot reached the cool metal of the gun and she kicked to to herself. Desperately grabbing it, cocking it, and pulling the trigger against Debby’s heart.

The body landed on June with a thud and she threw it off of her. She stood up and tried her best to finish putting on her clothes. Her arms, stomach, and thigh were bleeding terribly. She ripped up the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her wounds as tight as she could. Then she picked up her phone and called the only people she could think of. 

“Hey, Sam, I… I need some help. I found the werewolf.” 

 

What seemed like hours later finally passed and June heard the sound of someone lock picking the door. June was leaned against the wall by the door, hugging her wounds to try to stop the bleeding. As soon as the brothers entered she spoke jokingly, “Told you to leave it to me.”

“June!” They both yelled and rushed to get her in the Impala.

“Wait, ow, shit, I said _wait_! Someone go get my baby, my Chevelle.” She tossed the keys to whoever was closest to her. Her vision was getting blurry and she couldn’t tell who was who or where she was. If she had been with Maahes he could have brought her some things so that she could heal faster. June had been practicing magic ever since she found out. Old books, help from Maahes, and the assistance of other, under the radar witches proved useful as she could now do slightly more than simple things.

Cool leather felt nice under her skin. June assumed she was in the back seat of the Impala, since it didn’t smell like her car. She wondered what Maahes would say. He’d probably yell saying that she should have waited for him yadda yadda. There were voices here and there but she couldn't tell what they were saying. All June could recollect was her being shaken and then the sound of flapping being beside her. Her wounds stopped hurting, but she had still lost a considerable amount of blood.

No, she wasn’t about to let herself pass out in front of the Winchesters... again. Then they’d think she wasn’t a strong hunter. June forced her eyes open and met two very blue eyes before her. Concern and confusion passed over the face connected to the eyes. Where had she’d seen this man before? Oh, that’s right. He wasn’t a man, he was an angel. “Shit” she moaned and sat up as best she could.

“You shouldn’t move.” A deep voice sounded from beside her.

June smiled, “It’s alright, Castiel. I’ll be ok, I’m just a bit light headed.” As soon as she said that, her body tilted to the side a bit. Hands supported her by her shoulders and she winced at the contact. “No, no. no. I’m fine.”

“Dammit. June you are not fine!” Dean’s angered voice came from the driver’s seat. 

It took a minute or ten until June was finally her full self again. Sure, she was still in a bit of pain and was exhausted, but she could think straight at least. “Sorry for asking you guys to do something like this so late. You should probably get to sleep soon, huh?” She laughed weakly. Dean huffed from the front seat and Castiel continued to support her, unsure of what else to do.

The hum of the car and the warmth of Castiel beside her lulled June to sleep soon enough. When they had arrived at Sam and Dean’s motel room, she was deep asleep. Sam had beaten them there and offered to carry her inside. 

When June woke up, she was alone. The room she was in wasn’t the one she’d rented. “Dammit, again?” She asked herself and lifted her shirt over her head to get a look at her wounds. The make-shift bandages were still wrapped around her. June sighed and started to unwrap them. She had no idea how long she’d be alone, so she was going to make it quick. As she did so, she saw fresh scars where the monster had scratched her. Another sigh. Then flapping was heard beside her. June turned to see Castiel standing between the bed and her. 

“Why couldn’t I sense you or track you?” He asked simply.

June backed away, not sure what to do. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Castiel took a few steps forward. Every time she stepped back, he would step forward. June didn’t know why he was being so intimidating. Maybe it was because she didn’t know him well. He spoke again, “When Sam and Dean asked me to look for you, I searched everywhere but you were hidden from me. How?” Now June was up against the wall and Castiel was a bit too close for her comfort.

“Castiel, I don’t know…” She averted her eyes. June wasn’t sure if it was safe to tell him that she was a witch. She had never hurt anyone or thing that didn’t deserve it, but some still didn’t take kindly to them anyhow.

“I can tell you’re lying.” He placed his hand against the wall by her head. She looked him in the eyes and regretted it immediately. “How?” He repeated.

June was scared. She didn’t want to have to fight and angel, in fact she hadn’t ever fought one. She just knew spells and symbols to ward them off or hide from them. Now, those didn’t seem to be useful. “Please…” she trailed off as the door to the motel opened. Dean and Sam walked in but froze. Castiel still didn’t take his eyes off of June.

Sam looked confused, “Are we… interrupting something?” While Dean half grinned.

“She was able to hide from me, but she doesn’t have the markings on her ribs. I want to know how but she continues to lie to me.” Cas responded, finally looking away from the half-naked woman in front of him.

No idea what to do, June tried to slip away from Castiel but he caught her by the elbow and pushed her against the wall. “What are you? You look human and you don’t have any warding symbols on you…” He looked her up and down, making her extremely uncomfortable.

“Cas, normally I’m all for getting a lady naked, but this is not the way to do it, man.” He gently pushed Castiel away from June. That’s when Cas noticed the scars on her.

“I healed you…” He had even more questions now.

June was suddenly aware that she still had only pants a bra on her top and squeaked, running to the bathroom. Dean laughed and began talking to Castiel about how to get ladies. June stared in the mirror at her reflection. He had healed her, so why are there still scars? Last time he had healed her there weren’t was there something wrong with him? Was there something wrong with _her_? Now she was worried. Very worried. She rubbed the ring on her finger and felt that Maahes was close.

Slipping her shirt over her head, June decided that she would thank the brothers and Castiel and then leave with Maahes. Hopefully they could stay out of each other’s way. Misfortune seemed to follow those three and June didn’t need any more of that. She opened the door to see Cas standing outside of it. She backed away a bit but he didn’t move forward.

The angel looked up from the ground with puppy like eyes that made June’s heart melt. “I have been informed that the way I treated you was disrespectful. I… I am sorry.”

“It’s alright, Castiel, you were just worried about Sam and Dean.” June smiled at him.

Someone clapped and june looked over to see the brothers. Dean was standing with his hands together and Sam was on a laptop. “Now that that’s over, how about some grub?” Dean smiled goofily.

“I need to find Maahes.” June smiled meekly and rubbed the ring that was on her finger again. “Maybe some other time, ok?” She scooted past everyone and walked out the door, waving at them. As soon as she was outside, she bolted to where the signal from Maahes was coming from. To the south, a bit to the west, and a few meters away. He must have been looking for her too. 

A small ball of fur came into sight and June smiled. “Hessy!” She shouted and he ran directly towards her. 

“How many times have I told you before not to go off somewhere dangerous without me?” He chastised. 

“It didn’t look dangerous…” she pouted.

Maahes sighed and looked around before changing to a more human like form. He was dressed in casual clothing after June had yelled at him many a times that he stood out before. “Here, I brought your bag and your sword. I see your car is here. Shall we go?”

June looked back at the motel and then to the ground. “That’s the second time they’ve saved me. They don’t even know who or what I am. The angel, Castiel, caught on that I’m not completely human.” She seemed down.

“There, there, it’s alright. I don’t think he’s noticed.” Maahes pat her on the shoulder. “You’re injured…” He said, looking at her arms.

“Oh, yeah, but don’t worry. Castiel healed me and now they’re just scars. Knowing how fast I heal, they’ll go away soon. I just need to do a simple spell.”

“Spell?” A voice came from behind Maahes. “So you aren’t human.”

Frozen in fear, June just watched as Castiel came from behind her feline friend. “I…”

“You’re a witch, aren’t you?” His eyes narrowed.

“Well, yes, but I haven’t hurt any humans or monsters that were living peacefully!” June raised her hands up slightly and explained nervously.

Castiel got closer and Maahes growled. Cas looked at him and stated bluntly. “Maahes. God of War. You can’t fight me.” 

“You might be an angel, but I’m still a god and if you have any ill intention towards my June I will see to it that you have no intentions ever again.” He hissed.

“Hey, hey, now. We’re all ok. Castiel, I’ve never, nor will I ever hurt a human or peaceful monster. Please just let us get on our way and tell the Winchesters that I’m sorry and thank you, ok?” June tried her best to smile. Fighting when it was needed always irritated her. It was useless and pointless and lead to nothing but pain. “Maahes, go to the car, I’ll be alright.” The god didn’t budge at first but a glance from June made him obey.

“Imagine that, a god obeying a witch.” He mumbled under his breath.

June snarled, “I heard that, you dork!” She turned back to a very serious Castiel.

“You lied to me.” He said. 

“I thought you were going to kill me if I said the truth.” June replied, calmly.

“Why would you think that?”

June suppressed a scoff. “I don’t know, maybe it was the whole ‘trapping me against a wall while I didn’t have a shirt on’ thing. Kind of spooked me, Castiel.” She paused and then looked at her feet, “I’m sorry I lied. And I didn’t mean to hide from you. I didn’t know anyone would even look for me.”

A ‘ _hmm_ ’ sounded from the angel and then he was gone.

“What the hell?” June looked all around her. She spotted the brothers coming out of their room. “Hey! I found Maahes, how about that grub, huh?” She grinned brightly.


End file.
